Promises
by IBeautifullyImperfectI
Summary: "I need your help Riku..." How could Riku say no? Axel/Riku Roxas/Sora Cloud/Tifa
1. Chap 1 Destiny Island::Greetings

**~Promises~**

A/N: This IS a Axel/Riku, so if you dislike this pair please go find another one. I do not wish to be flooded with bad comments over my choice of who i ship. If you do want to continue reading cause you enjoy anything Kingdom Hearts, then i look forward to your reviews! XD Criticism is welcomed and very much appreciated as long as there not rude.

The school was huge Axel gave it that. He was very nervous. He wasn't sure he blended in to this world. He had ditched the organization robes for a more human style.

He had black leather pants on, with a red fitting V-neck shirt. His broad shoulders covered by a leather jacket. He kept his boots though,comfy little things.

The kids rushing out had the same outfits. Uniforms they called them, they all looked like clones. Each had the same smile slapped on there face. Why? This place looked like hell. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed in there usual spot across his chest.

He knew his story was so out there, the boy would probably laugh in his face then call the gang to come and kill him. He hoped that thought was just paranoia, his friend would understand right?

Who was he fooling? He hardly believed it himself. He remembered was talking to Sora, then death. At least Axel thought it was. Then after what seemed forever a light hit him. Blinding him, ripping through him, in a warm, tingly feeling. Like a happy feeling. Not that he felt that...not at all.  
Then he was back.

Only thing was, so were the others. The ones he betrayed to save the enemy. Ones who would much rather tear him apart then greet him with open arms. So he fled through a portal. The only place that came to mind was Destiny Island. Him.

The sound of a familiar voice drew him from his thoughts. The spiky haired boy was much taller now, voice deeper. He had clearly went through changes while Axel was gone. Not the boy he was looking for though. His eyes scanned for the side kick. Bingo.

The silver haired boy walked out into the sunlight, his teal eyes gazing around his surroundings. Those same eyes immortalized into Axels soul. If he had one that is.

When Sora walked a bit closer, he decided to make himself known. "Hey there Sora!" Axel said his signature smile coming into play across his face.  
Sora was taken aback by the sudden shout out of his name. "Do I know-" His blue eyes became saucers, and his mouth opened and closed like a broken robot. "You!"

As if on que hearing Sora in distress, Riku was in front of his best friend. His eyes boring holes in whoever had caused it.  
"Down boy, I'm not here to harm anyone.." Axel said hands up in defense. His eyes glowed with curiosity when Riku immediately backed down, teal eyes softening. Which only made Axels green ones cloud over with lust.

He controlled the urge to rekindle what was torn between the younger male and him. He pushed from the wall, running a hand through his blood red hair. It was tough being the one who kept his cool all the time.

"What do you want then?" Riku asked him in a tone he could not decipher. Was he happy to see Axel?  
After a moment of thinking of a good way to put it, he spoke up. "Help..." He sighed. "I need your help Riku."


	2. Chap 2 Destiny Island: :Arrangements

**A/N: Hi guys! Just a quick note I changed my rating to M because I realized what may come up in this fan fiction and I wanted the right rating. So if sexual lovings between to males is so not up your alley turn back now! xD Also I hope this was a good chapter, and hopefully I will have another up by tomorrow! And to clear up my mistakes on the first chapter, whenever i try to fix it/edit and save it never seems to save what i have changed o.O So if anyone could help me with that! Anyways Enjoy!**

_"I need you help Riku..."_

**Riku's POV**

Ok If Riku didn't feel like he was in the twilight zone before, he did right now. Today had started out somewhat normal. And the weather was prefect, no flashy bizarre lights seen or waves crashing harder then the usual tides that stroked the rocks day in and day out. So how did the once dead member of organization thirteen suddenly pop into there world, as if death had not just been at his door and had taken the fiery red head, with jade green eyes away from them. Away from him.

Yeah Riku was shocked, relived, and most important happy that his friend his...

His what?

What was Axel to him?

What was Riku to Axel?

Riku was mad. He had been mad that the man hadn't tried to at least call upon him in that battle. The one that saved Sora, but look his life.

Yes Riku had been out of his mind, loosing himself to the darkness. But the Riku everyone knew still moved inside the body unknown the there eyes. Still had the same beating heart. When Sora had told him the news, it broke Riku into a million pieces.

All in which Sora tried his damnedest to pick up, but no matter who tried to help Riku couldn't help but feel more and more empty. He was alone again. Those days back in the organization, Riku had been lost. He had no friends to guide him like he did on Destiny Island, no one to laugh with or trade stories with.

That is where Axel came in, he had been the first to thrust out his long arm, hand in Riku's face and a goofy grin on his face.

_"Hey Kiddo!" The Fire headed man spoke. The biggest smile Riku had ever seen since Sora was spread onto the older guys features._

_Riku at the time was just a kid. His wide eyes scanning the older male for trickery. But found known. His timid hand took the others in what he thought would be a hand shake._

_Chest hitting chest caused the younger male to cough, as his cheek pressed deeply into the mans chest._

_"Welcome to the gang Riku!"_

_Why were they so nice? Not them him. This man didn't even know Riku yet he extended his hand out to him, not knowing if Riku would reject it or take it. Those green eyes gave him a odd sense of relief._

"Riku!"

"Earth to Riku!"

Riku snapped out of his thoughts. Axel was closer then before, the air in the distance between them was tension. One that could be sliced with a knife. Or a Key blade whatever you fancy at the time.

Alex's face read concern, and that melted Riku inside. His heart thudded, and his mouth became dry. But classic Riku never showed his emotions. No matter how great they maybe.

"Help...right.." He said swallowing his nerves, he gave a solid expression. "Ok..will help..what do you need?" Riku said as Alex began to explain.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Riku and Sora had decided Axel had to stay at someones house. Only question was...who's?

Kairi had said she wished she could but her mother would freak at the sight of an older man in her room.

Riku had made the poor decision in opening his mouth to a remark about that.

_"I would guys..but you know my mom!" She piped in. "If she caught sight of an older man in my bedroom she would flip."_

_Riku tried to hold it in but it was like a crashing wave. "Well you think by now she would have become accustomed to that."_

_Why had he said that?_

_Sora only laughed cause Axel had been the first to snicker. making it impossible for Riku not to laugh._

_So when a bag full of thick school books came flying into his face, making him land in the sand, and a trail of curses leading off the beach could be heard. Riku knew he would be feeling it and hearing it for days._

So all in all Axel would stay at Riku's Luckily his parents bought Axel was just a friend he met at the beach. Not that they would suspect a thing anyways they were all clueless to the fact they had been gone fighting monsters, villains etc..

So there he sat at his desk writing a letter. The letter would be sent to Mickey, who would be the biggest help of all. If they were going to stop the others they needed all the help they could round up.

Axel had layed on Rikus bed an hour ago just behind where Riku currently sat. His mutters could be heard, which drew the younger boy from his thoughts. He turned his head to see the man asleep, on his side with his head on his hand, elbow propped on the pillow. Didn't that feel uncomfortable?

Riku sighed getting up from his spot after rolling up the paper to stick in the draw. Wouldn't that be an odd conversation between his parents and him if they found it.

He walked to the older male currently in dream land..Did Axel even Dream?

Riku unlaced the boots, the same kind of boots he had masted untieing and tieing everyday over the course of three years. He pulled the one from his foot plopping it next to the bed. He then took the other one off just as he did the one before it.

Axel groaned and shifted, but didn't move from his position. Riku could see how dirty Axels clothes were. What had happened to Axel? What had they tried to do to him? The thought made his teal eyes an intense sea green just thinking of the troubles he faced.

So the right thing to do in this moment would be to remove Axels clothes and wash them right?

He could do this.

He had done it before.

His eyes focused on the hem of the older males shirt.

His hand slowly reached out to touch the fabric with his finger tip, to grab the end and pull it up. But as he did this and hand shot up and grabbed his forearm.

Riku's eyes looked to see green eyes glowing his his direction. Like a cat. A very mischievous cat.

"By all means don't stop cause of me." Axel said with a husky voice. One that made Riku's hair stand up.

Riku pulled his hand away quickly, only for it to be grabbed again.

Axel swung his legs over the bed sitting up, and bringing Riku closer. His lips made contact with the milky flesh of Rikus wrist, that spot under he's palm. Riku made the mistake to let his eyes close.

The other man resorted to speaking into his ear.

"Why so flushed over me catching you?" He mused. His lips so close to Rikus own.

"Not like you haven't seen it all.." He dragged each word out, hot and husky. "Touched it all.."

Riku shuttered, his body was ignoring his plea. To stop this, to say no. To reject Alex's very alluring attitude.

Just as Axel began to press his hot lips to Riku's flesh, a loud knock followed my his mom telling them dinner was ready, stopped all the urges in there tracks.

Riku stood up quickly, fixing his close.

Axel was not at all pleased with the interruption. Clearly, as his green eyes were clouded with lust/anger.

Riku sighed running a hand through his long silver locks fixing any and all loose hairs and hoping his parents couldn't tell that his cheeks were flushed and that his so called pal from the beach was sporting his own friend tonight.

What on earth was he going to do?

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope it was entertaing :D Please dont forget to drop a review! How do you think the dinner will go? Untill the next chapter :D**


	3. Chap 3 Destiny Island:: Dinner Plans

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I hope this makes up for it though. Enjoy! **

* * *

Riku's POV Riku felt awkward.

Reason?

His fathers idea of dinner was at a Chinese restaurant. He had thought It was going to be a simple family dinner at home. Riku couldn't help the smile though however when he glanced up at the sign. Mushu was in big bold lit up letters, the sign also had a red small dragon, with fake fire lit up at his open mouth.

He shook his head as they walked into the big double doors. The place was very beautiful, the hanging red and yellow lantern's added to the beauty. He looked down to see Axel starring.

Axel's POV He felt flustered the whole way, but who could blame him? His feelings for Riku never faded away when he died that day. Seeing him again made feelings and memories flood into his brain.

He could tell Riku was nervous, probably thinking he was going to screw it up. Or say something inappropriate, which was a problem Axel had.

The car ride was silent, the only sound was the radio and of Riku's mother talking. His head was against the the window, his green eyes scanning each passing car.

When they finally reached the restaurant, Riku had gotten ahead of him, which for Axel wasn't such a bad thing, the jeans Riku chose to wear were very snug to his ass. He adverted his eyes from his distraction to view the sign Riku had previously been looking at.

He followed the light haired boy inside, right in front of them was an Asian woman wearing a bright red dress with golden dragons spread across it. She was currently speaking to the family ahead of them.

When they moved up Riku's mom looked back at Axel. "Sweetie it's going to be a few minutes so you and Riku can sit in the waiting section if you like." Axel nodded as she turned back to the woman giving her there master card.

Axel looked over to Riku to tell him, but his breath was taken from him. From how dim the lights were, but the lanterns gave a glow all around them. In Riku's case, they made his teal eyes light up with balls of light, his head was tilted back, as if soaking up the orbs.

Riku's POV A blush crept across his face, his eyes focused on the floor to keep the world from spinning.

"Kids! Lets go!" Came a cheerful voice. Riku's mom was ahead with his dad and the woman at the desk was now showing them there sits.

Riku walked beside Axel silently. The tale came to view and he mentally sighed. This was it..the moment he had been dreading.

Riku sat down slowly as if the chair would explode. He scooted his chair in and placed his arms in his lap. His nerves were so bad, he had no idea what was on his fathers mind. His mind raced with a million thoughts and scenarios of what could happen tonight. Then the feel of someone squeezing his hand brought him down from his nerve wracking brain. He looked down and saw a bigger hand closed over his,and his teal eyes didn't even have to look up to know who it was. The chatter from the tables around him were drowned out by the sound of his heart.

"Drink?"

Riku looked up at the waitress. "Hunh?"

Riku's father looked at him oddly.

"What would you like to drink sir?" The woman said again. Her smile still on her face, holding a pen and pad.

"Green Tea." Riku said looking up with an apologetic smile.

Axel looked over the list of drinks with a puzzled face.

Knowingly Riku looked up again. "He'll have a sweet tea." He smiled at Axel. "Trust me its good."

His dad looked at him. "He's never had tea?"

"Oh honey leave it alone.." His mother spoke up while looking over the menu.

Axel only looks up. "No its ok." He said with his iconic smirk. "I have alot of siblings..." He sat up a bit when he grabbed Rikus moms attention. "So we didn't always have enough money for things we wanted."

"Oh? How lovely! We always wished to have more kids!" She said smiling. Seeming to ignore the last thing he said.

"Mom!" Riku said shocked.

"Oh honey you know were happy to just have you!" She said looking at him with a smile.

Rikus dad shook his head.

Axel only snickered.

* * *

Riku picked at his spring roll with his fork.

His father pushed a white box to put his food in. After he got his food box closed, he stood up grabbing a fortune cookie from the middle of the table. Instead of waiting for his parents to open theirs he walked on outside to the pond near the entrance.

He sat down on the stone wall that was keeping the water in, he watched the Koi swim around. They were a gift from Yufi and Tifa when Mushu opened up his restaurant. This was the first time he actually got to come here.

He ripped the wrapper and pulled the cookie out, he cracked it and pulled the paper loose from between the halves.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Teal eyes meant older Teal eyes. "Hi daddy.." Riku said looking back down at his hands.

"You ok?" The older man eyed his son as he sat next to him.

"Yeah just tired.." He lied. Could he really tell his father? How would he believe him? What would he think of him?

His dad looked at him as if he could see right through the lie. "Look..I know you don't want to talk about it.." the older male placed his hand on Rikus knee. "But whatever it is, just know I'm here.."

Riku held back his tears, he bit his lip. God how long had he been holding in what had happened to him. Only Sora and Kairi knew, they were the only people on the island they could talk to about it. Cause they were the only ones who could remember it all.

"Dad..I-"

"Lets go!" Came the chirpy voice of his mother, who was walking along side Axel.

His father sighed and looked to Riku. "Ready to go?"

Riku looked down and sucked it all up. "Yeah..Yeah lets go.." He slid off the wall and walked with his dad back to the car.

When his parents got in the car, Riku stopped Axel. "Hey..Ax?"

Axel turned to him with a confusing look. "What is it?"

Riku kissed the red heads cheek, and climbed in quickly. Watching Axel touch his cheek as if in wonder of the action that had just happened.

Axel climbed in after a few moments not saying a single word which for Riku was great. Least he wouldn't have to explain himself.

This was going to be one interesting school year.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this! I want to hear your thoughts on this chapter. What will happen next? Again thanks for reading!**


	4. Chap 4 Destiny Island::Meeting Place

**[A/N: Hello again! Sorry it took so long to get another chapter up, I was busy, and now that Christmas is coming I'm more busy, but I'm writing another chapter for Christmas so look for that by tomorrow! Enjoy!]**

* * *

Riku looked down at the roll of shiny red paper his mom just dropped on his lap. Her ember eyes boring holes in his head waiting for him to complain. Instead he simply sighed and picked the long roll up and nodded. "I know..I have gifts to wrap.."

"You bet you do young man." She said hands on her hips, her manicured red nails matching perfectly with her festive green dress. "You have Three days till Christmas! And all you have done is lounge around!" She said in a higher voice.

Riku looked up with teal eyes and pouted. "I'm really sorry mom, I'll finish it." He said with a soft tone.

Her heart melted, least that's how Riku saw it when her eyes softened. "I could never be mad at those eyes." She huffed. "Go on and get your friend to help." She said as she walked back for the kitchen. "Oh and your grandmother is coming!"

Riku's heart stopped. "Oh god..."

See Grandma was the type to see through others bullshit, and well..she always saw through Riku's. Not that It was a bad thing though, not all the time. Though she would know right away Axel wasn't apart of this...world. What was he going to do? Mickey told them not to speak of it to others of their realm.

He walked into his bedroom to see a more shocking scene. Axel had his back to him, a bare back might he add. His body was slick with water and the morning sunlight made it harder to look away. His hands lost grip of the wrapping paper and it fell with a thud on the ground.

Axel turned when he heard a sudden noise, and his jade eyes met with the flustered teen's teal ones. "Oh spying on me are ya?" Axel said in a husky tone. His smirk almost touched his ears as he watched the younger male.

"N-No!" Riku said as he turned his attention to his closet, that he noted needed to be cleaned before Christmas. "It is my room after all." He said after a moment of silence.

Axel walked over and picked up the red wrapping paper that was abandoned to the floor.

He was so close, to close. Riku could smell the ocean on his-wait the ocean? "Did you go to the beach?" He blurted out. When did Axel even leave the house? How did he not notice? Had he slipped out before? If he wanted his help, how could he protect him from them if he snuck out like a teenager?

As if seeing his thoughts, Axel chuckled to break him from his thoughts and leaned against the wall. "I just went for a run, and then cooled off in the water." He smiled towards the shorter of the two. "Scared?" He said as his signature smirk returned.

Yes! I am scared! I'm scared they'll kill you and I won't make it in time..just like the last time. "No, not at all." Riku said pulling the roll from the fire haired mans hands. He laid it on the wooden desk and sat down.

Axel clearly unable to think of something to come up with, instead went in search for a clean shirt. He disappeared into the bathroom that was across the hall.

Riku sighed and slumped into his chair, why was this all happening? He was very happy to see Axel that day after school. He was even more happy to have him here, near to him, knowing he wasn't dead after all brought him great joy. He just couldn't fall back into that place, the place they had been in before what happened.

He was scared he would get hurt and that Axel would be gone again, not like he or Sora would let that happen, but still in his mind the thoughts were not so far off as he would let himself think.

A neon blue phone shook on his desk, lighting up as it rattled inch by inch towards his books.

_'When you walk away...'_

"Honey your phone!" Came his mom's voice from the kitchen. The smell of her famous pecan cookies filling the house.

Riku had his last present to wrap, and just as she yelled the sudden jump of his body, made the sides he held down fly open and unfold. He glared at the box, as if to burn it where it sat.

_'...you don't hear me say'_

The music stopped just as he had reached his door.

"Yo! " Axel said laying on the teens bed, arm behind his head and the other holding the said phone. "Sora you really have to show me where to get one of these!"

Riku ran over to try but fail at grabbing his phone. "Axel!" Riku fought against one long arm to even try and reach him. "You son of a-"

"Brownies!" Came his mothers high voice as she could be heard setting a platter of brownies down in the living room.

"Yeah Riku and I will be there." He said, hand on Riku's chest preventing him was getting closer. "Alrighty then kiddo!" He shut the phone, and let his arm drop, making the other boy loose his balance and collapse on top of him.

"Well Well Well, isn't this a lovely sight." Axel said, a hand landing on Riku's lower back.

Riku could feel the warmth radiate onto his sensitive skin, his eyes drifting shut..almost.

"Riku?!" Came the voice of a very angry mother, seeing that he still hadn't gotten to the presents yet.

Riku sighed and pulled himself up and off of the redhead. He could still feel the heat on his back and couldn't understand why he missed it once it had gone cold.

The redhead gave a wink and sat up on the teens bed. "You better go before your mom breaks the door down." He said with a sad look that caught Riku completely off guard.

Riku nodded and slowly backed out of his room closing the oak door behind himself. He sighed deeply and walked into the living room to get his lecture once more.

* * *

Sora was already there sitting on the tree , eating a huge fruit he picked from another tree on his way their.

Kairi was sitting cross legged in the sand below the tree branch, drawing random things in the white sand. Her only excuse to be here was to make sure Riku and Sora didn't come up with any stupid ideas.

"

Wiku! Aaaxsal!" Sora said muffled by the fruit in his mouth, that was being spit all over the poor girl below him.

"Hey!" Kairi shirked as the wads of sticky fruit hit her face and hair.

"Who is Aaaxsal?" Axel said smirking as he leaned against the branch. "I sure as hell would like to meet him..he sounds like a great guy" He said smiling.

Riku rolled his eyes and hopped up onto the branch to sit next to Sora. "So what was so urgent that you needed us here at Ten sharp?" Riku said tilting his head slightly.

Axel noticing how the moonlight casted a glow on the teens silver hair when he did that, made him stare and when he realized this he coughed and looked away.

Kairi looked up at him with odd eyes, and took in his actions.

Smooth Axel. Just smooth. He smiled down at her the best he could as the two boys talked.

"Well I sent a letter to Mickey, telling him of the current situation and he sent one back.." Sora said as he dug into his back pocket for the letter. When the paper came into view Axel looked over curious as to what the mouse had to say.

Sora cleared his throat. "Dear Sora, Thank you for sending the letter, I regret that it took me sometime to get to it, but glad nonetheless." Sora took a breath to continue. "I have no ideas as to why Axel is suddenly back. I do know Axel was right when he said the others were to. Goofy and Donald, while out on the palace grounds saw two hooded men go through portals when spotted."

Riku looked at Axel, who was now looking at his feet.

"I am currently doing all I can to find the answers you all so desperately seek. Tell Riku to make sure Axel is not seen by anyone, I have even sent a green vile, filled with a fairy dust called 'Forget me not, and a Blue vile called 'Forget me so'. It will come in handed if you should get into trouble or Axel happens to be seen." Sora said, as he pulled the two vials from his other pocket and handed them to Riku. "Each have instructions on the bottle."

Riku put them in his pocket and zipped it up, wouldn't want those getting into the wrong hands.

"I will be their shortly my friends, in the meantime be safe, and wait for my next letter. Your King and dearest friend, Mickey Mouse." Sora finished by putting the letter back into his pocket.

Axel sighed and looked out into the ocean. This was just one big mess that what he feared would only grow bigger.

"How does he expect me to hide a 6" sum tall man in my house, until he gets here?" Riku said in a hushed tone to Sora.

Sora put his finger on his chin, obviously thinking of something brilliant Riku thought.

"So?" Riku said finally.

"I got," he started out. "Nothing..."

Riku sighed, This was going to be a Christmas to remember he was sure of it.

Somewhere deep in the islands forest, a black portal opened, making some bird fly off in fear. The hooded man stepped out and let the cloth fall from his head. Blonde could be seen and a sudden string of notes played as he grinned.

* * *

**[A/N: Thank you for reading! So any Ideas who the hooded man is? :D Also any ideas for what I should do for Axel and Riku on Christmas? Feel free to leave ideas in your review ^w^]**


End file.
